UN NUEVO DESTINO
by MIDWAY23
Summary: Shinji tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar el destino, esta vez aceptará el sacrificio y el dolor ... e incluso la muerte no será un obstáculo.
1. Prologo

**Este es mi primer fic, siempre tengo las ideas en la mente pero nunca se me ocurrió escribirlas, espero su criticas, sean tan duros como quieran (no es enserio) bueno sobre las historias se basan en las tres películas de Rebuild of Evangelion donde Shinji podrá cambiar su destino para proteger a las personas que son importantes para el, aun no estoy seguro de cuantos capitulo pondré pero espero dar un buen primer paso. Sin más que decir le agradezco de antemano.**

***No tengo los Derechos de autor sobre los personajes mencionado en la historia**

* * *

**UN NUEVO DESTINO**

Prologo

-Esta vez lo cambiaré todo. . .

_(Maldito mocoso. . . entonces no lo pilotees (…) _-_siempre llegas tarde con el fuego de apoyo megane-)_

-No habrá un tercer impacto.

_(gaky Shinji ¿Estas tratando de causar de nuevo el Tercer Impacto?)_

-Lograré mi objetivo, sus sacrificios no serán en vano, tu sacrificio no será en vano. . .

_(Nos volveremos a ver Shinji-kun)_

-Aunque mi alma se consuma, por el bien de mi deseo lo cambiare todo.

_(Deja de ser un bebe . . . SHINJI MADURA . . . sigue a delante Shinji-kun - ¿Misato? – Esto no es por alguien más, es por el bien de tus propios deseos)_

_-Estas seguro de esto._

-Sí oka-san, solo en ti puedo confiar; no dejaré que el escenario de mi padre tenga lugar . . . romperé este maldito ciclo.

_-Entonces tú serás el sacrificado._

-Está bien, mi egoísmo causo muchas muertes. Purgare mis pecados.

_(Simboliza el castigo así como nuestra desconfianza en ti)_

-Gracias por protegerme todo este tiempo oka-san.

_-ya es la hora prometida, mi pequeño._

-nos veremos luego. . . oka- san


	2. Capítulo 1: INICIOS

**Antes que nada un agradecimiento shinjiesbostero por otorgarme el primer comentario em verdad lo aprecio mucho. Esta vez les traigo un inicio un tanto particular referente a la serie y a la película, son observable diferencia muy notorias; bueno espero que les guste hasta luego.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: INICIOS

_- Sonido de escarabajos_-

-(Tokio 3) _Al fin he llegado, debo apresurarme el ángel no debe tardar en aparecer_… Touji me aseguraré no enfadarte esta vez

(-golpe- _Perdona chico trasferido pero tenía que golpearte. No me hubiera sentido satisfecho de no haberlo hecho._

_Perdona por eso. Su hermana pequeña resulto herida durante la conmoción de ayer…)_

* * *

-¿Por qué tuve que perderlo de vista justo ahora? Vaya…

_-Teléfono timbrando –_

-Una llamada por la línea segura, ¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?, bueno que más da

-Misato regresa al cuartel general de inmediato

-Espera Ritsuko tengo que encontrar al Tercer elegido

-Regresa él ya sea encuentra en el geo-front

-Es imposible

-Las cámaras de seguridad externas lo encontraron cerca de una de las entradas al cuartel, regresa un Ángel ha sido avistado cerca de la ciudad las JJSDF lo están atacando.

-De acuerdo parto de inmediato.

* * *

-Desde este momento dejamos el control de esta operación en tus manos.

-Enséñanos de qué eres capaz

-Entendido

-Ikari-kun, debo admitir que nada en nuestro arsenal es efectivo contra el objetivo

-¿Y tú crees que podrás derrotarlo?

-Esa el razón por la que NERV existe?

* * *

-Ah, Rittsuko

- Llegas con nueve minutos de retraso con respecto a la hora de llegada designada te tardaste tanto que vine a recibirte en persona, Teniente Coronel Katsuragi e incluso no pudiste cumplir con ir a recoger al piloto, sabes cuantos problemas tuvimos porque no contaba con su tarjeta de identificación, no tenemos ni el tiempo ni la mano de obra, en fin este es Ikari Shinji.

-Lo siento (_en tono infantil_)

-Ella es Misato Katsuragi jefa de operaciones de NERV

-Es un placer Katsuragi-san (_me alegra volver a ver a Misato-san_)

-Puedes llamarme Misato.

* * *

-Bueno te encargo las Operaciones

-_Una reunión luego de tres años_ - Fuyuksuki contempla la retirada del Comandate Ikari-

-Sub comandante el Objetivo se está moviendo otra vez

-Entendido. Todo el personal a estaciones de batalla de nivel 1

* * *

-_Repito Todo el Personal, estaciones de batalla de nivel 1 Preparence para el combate en la superficie_ – Voz de Comunicadores –

* * *

-Ikari Shinji-kun Me gustaría mostrarte algo.

-Agh – (_Oka-san he vuelto_)

-La máxima arma multipropósito creado por el hombre. El humano artificial "EL Evangelion", Esta la unidad 01. Nuestra última carta de triunfo sobre esas criaturas que has observado en las pantallas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Otōsan

-Ve

-¡¿Qué vaya?! ¡¿Pero la Unidad 00 aún está congelada?!, ¿no es así? No me diga planea usar la unidad 01!

-No tenemos más alternativa – Responde Ritsuko a Misato

-Ikari Shinji-Kun, tú la pilotearas.

-Entiendo

* * *

-Realmente es increíble que haya aceptado pilotear el Eva sin poner resistencia no Ritsuko?

-Tienes razón espere que ponga un poco de resistencia a la idea, pero parece que quiere cumplir con las ordenes de su padre

-Disculpen – interrumpe Shinji por el Intercomunicador –

-¿algo ocurre Shinji-kun?

-Por lo que entiendo debo pelear contra ese objetivo en la ciudad, así que es posible que las personas salgan heridas.

-No te preocupes sin-

-Se ha reportado que el distrito Este – 05 la evacuación se ha realizado al 98% -interrumpe Aoba-

-Envíen Personal a esa ubicación que terminen la evacuación inmediatamente – ordeno la teniente coronel.

-_al menos va como lo he planeado por ahora solo debo preocuparme por el ángel_

-Evacuacion Del distrito Este – 05 completada

-Comiencen operaciones

(…)

-Inicien primer contacto

-Inundando el Entry Plug

-¿Qué es esto? (_hace mucho que no siento esta sensación_)

-Tranquilo, luego que el LCL llene tus pulmones, te proveerá directamente de oxigeno te acostumbras pronto

-Comenzando el segundo Contacto

(…)

-Increíble.

-Que ocurre Maya

-La medición de sinapsis tiene un índice de sincronización del 67.4%

-Es imposible supera por muchos los límites que teníamos previstos, reduzcan la concentración de LCL en un 7%, para una primera batalla debemos restringir la sensaciones del piloto – _realmente puede tener un índice de concentración tan alto aun sin el plug suit_ -

-Prepárense para el lanzamiento

(…)

-Camino despejado. All Green

-¿Esta seguro?

-Por supuesto, no tenemos ningún futuro si los ángeles no son derrotados

-Ikari, ¿de verdad estará bien así?

-¡Lanzamiento!

-¿Estás Listo Shinji-Kun? – Prosigue Misato-

-Si (debo tener cuidado que el ángel no me logre atrapar)

-Liberen el Último cerrojo de seguridad

-¡Evangelion Unidad 01, despegue!

-Shinji-kun por ahora sol concéntrate en caminar

(_Pasos del EVA_)

-¡Esta caminando!

-_El ángel se acerca a la Unidad 01-altavoces-_

-Shinji-kun cuid –

-Impresionante ha logrado contener al Ángel, ¿cómo es posible?

-Es un buen piloto no Ritsuko?

-Es demasiado Bueno – responde la jefa de ingeniería

-Katsuragi-san – Interrumpe Shinji – con que puedo pelear con el ángel

-Te suministraremos un arma enseguida solo contén al ángel un poco más

(_Rifle llegando a la superficie_)

- Shinji-kun a tu izquierda encontraras un arma, el sistema de referencia te ayudará a dispararla contra el ángel apunta a la esfera roja en el pecho del ángel.- Le explica la rubia

(La unidad 01 aparta al ángel)

-Ahora dispara Shinji –kun – le ordena la jefa de operaciones

-No tuvo efecto el ángel ha desplegado un campo AT

-Se observa una variación de energía en el objetivo – Menciona Hyuga

-Shinji apártate

-La unidad 01 ha deplegado campo AT

-Por ahora no tendrá problemas – Menciona Ritsuko

-Katsuragi-san que puedo hacer- Pregunta el tercer elegido

-En el hombro de la unidad encontraras un cuchillo, deplega tu campo e intenta atacarlo

(El evangelion se acerca a su objetivo)

-El campo AT de la unidad 01 está neutralizando el escudo del ángel

-No, lo está corroyendo –Replica Ritsuko a Ibuki Maya-

-Ahora Shinji-kun ataca al ángel con el cuchillo progresivo

(Crujido … Explosión)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 01


	3. Capítulo 2: ROMPIENDO LAZOS

**Bueno de antemano agradezco los comentarios yolandachiku y de dakira.93 , así como por seguir la historia/ bueno presento disculpas quize subier este episodio el jueves pero no conté con muchos improvistos, sin más que decir les agradezco por leer este capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: ROMPIENDO LAZOS

-Ikari no te ves muy contento a pesar de la actuación de tu hijo –entona Fuyutsuki Kōzō burlonamente al Comandante –

-Mientras destruya a los ángeles, no habrá objeción alguna – responde Ikari Gendō – al subordinado ocultando un ceño fruncido con sus manos

-Incluso tú no esperabas que asumiera de esa forma el pilotear la Unidad 01. – vuelve a cuestionar el anciano.

-Es suficiente – arremete hacia el subcomandante – expresando su enojo en su última frase

-Tengo que reunirme con ellos – intentando recuperar la compostura

* * *

-Shinj- kun mueve la Unidad 01 a la ubicación que te estamos designando – se escucha por los altavoces a la teniente Ibuki –

-Es impresionante pudo derrotar al ángel usando por primera vez al eva – con un tono alegre rompe el silencio en el cuarto de control la teniente coronel pudiéndose notar la satisfacción en sus palabras

-Si es demasiado impresionante – responde la rubia – Tenemos que hablar Misato – dirigiéndose con frialdad a la oficial

-Entiendo te veré en el laboratorio Ritsuko – (_que ocurre Ritsuko te notas preocupada_)

-Maya, culmina el proceso de almacenaje de la Unidad 01 y envía al piloto al laboratorio tengo que hacerle algunos exámenes – dirigiéndose a la teniente.

* * *

(-EN EL LABORATORIO-)

-¿Qué ocurre Ritsuko? – Le cuestiona a la jefa de ingeniería – Todo ha salido bien el ángel ha sido derrotado ¿no es así?

-Ese es el problema ha salido "demasiado bien"

-¿A qué refieres Ritsuko? – totalmente sorprendida entona la mujer de cabellos morados

-Estado emocional equilibrado, desplazamiento sin Dificultades de la Unidad 01, Manipulación de Armas, daños mínimos en el Eva y en la ciudad, expansión de un Campo AT, destrucción del ángel; sin mencionar que se previno daños colaterales a los civiles sin embargo esto no es lo más sorprendente no es eso

-¿Qué es Ritsuko? –esta vez su tono posee ansiedad y preocupación

-Su nivel de sincronización – responde con exaltación – Nuestros primeros pronósticos establecían una tasa de alrededor un 35% para poder operar el evangelion incluso un porcentaje alrededor del 50% era todo logro que no esperábamos, pero él tuvo una tasa de sincronización que fue de 67.4%, es como si ya hubiese operado la Unidad 01.

-No es posible que haya error en la medición – cuestiona Misato

-No entra en posibilidad un error en el sistema, además hemos tenido que intervenir; disminuyendo la concentración del LCL para evitar una mayor sensibilidad en el piloto aunque no ha servido de nada, Shinji-kun no sufrió ningún daño.

-Puerta deslizándose-

-He llegado Ritsuko-san quería hacerme unos análisis

-Hola Katsuragi-san no sabía que estuviese aquí

- HOOO; ya te he dicho llamame MI-SA-TO

-humg, si me permite Misato-san tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a Shinji-kun.

-Claro Ritsuko, bueno te esperare afuera Shinji-kun

-Empecemos Shinji-Kun ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver al Evangelion?

-Creo que me sorprendí mucho,… incluso creo que de cierta forma asusta

-Bueno eso es todo Shinji-kun, puedes retirarte

-Está bien Ritsuko-san (_los interrogatorios de Ritsuko siempre son una molestia, espero que no haya sospechado_)

(_Puerta deslizándose_)

-Ara ara, Shinji-kun ya has terminado, me olvide de preguntarle algo a Ritsuko – afirma nerviosamente la mujer del colgante.

-De acuerdo, Katsuragi-san me adelanto, hasta luego Ritsuko-san – Se despide el tercer elegido.

(_Puerta deslizándose_)

-Y que pudiste observar Ritsuko

-No hay duda que el piloto tiene algo al menos extraño, sus respuestas se fueron forzadas, de ninguna manera concuerdan con una persona que haya pasado estos momentos y sus expresiones no muestran asombro alguno, recomendaría que estuviera bajo observación constante.

-Entiendo, creo que tengo una idea además aun es un niño no debería haber problema.

-Espera Misat ...

-(_Puerta deslizándose_)

* * *

-…, debe estar listo para la llegada del quinto Ángel, estén tranquilos la Unidad 01 continuará luchando. La unidad 02 y su piloto se encuentran en Alemania llevando a cabo exámenes de calificación de despliegue

-La construcción y de las otras va según lo planeado.

-Es tu responsabilidad hacer buen uso de NERV y del Eva. Esperamos que no nos decepciones.

-Así es. Derrotar a los Ángeles es solo un paso para cumplir nuestro pacto con Lilith. El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana… Cumplirlo es nuestro máximo objetivo.

-Entiendo. Todo ira acorde al guion de SEELE.

* * *

-Shinji-kun – Se escucha a lo lejos los gritos de la teniente coronel – Mientras el tercer elegido conversa con Oficial de seguridad de NERV.

-Su Habitación se encuentra en el bloque 6 ¿Está bien para usted? – dirigiéndose al joven el hombre vestido de negro.

-Si – Responde el piloto

-Espera estas diciendo que Shinji -kun vivirá por su cuenta; ¿De verdad está bien Shinji-kun? – mostrando exaltación en sus palabras la mujer.

-Me sentiré más cómodo si vivo por mi cuenta – Responde de forma contante el chico

_(Estoy en casa… Bienvenido Shinji-kun)_

-Espera Shinji-kun me gustaría enseñarte algo – Se interpone nueva mente la mujer.

-Será para otra ocasión Katsuragi-san – Le responde el joven piloto.

-¿Me podría mostrar el camino oficial? – el tercer elegido se dirige ahora al oficial de seguridad

-Entendido. – Responde el hombre de sastre negro.

-Espera Shinji-Kun – intenta interrumpir la mujer del colgante

-Hasta luego Katsuragi-san.

-_Será mejor de esta manera Misato-san- _Medita el tercer elegido sumergido en sus pensamientos

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.


	4. Capítulo 3: EXPERIENCIA

**Antes que nada les digo Hontōni gomen'nasai he demorado más de lo que creí con este capitulo y el trabajo por estas fiestas no me ha ayudado de mucho, bueno también quiero responder una pregunta que me han formulado es referente al uso de esto: (...) bueno creo que muchos se han dado cuenta a lo que me refiero bueno para los que no lograron descubrirlo hago referencia a los diálogos de la película paras poder algunas partes que no son de mucha importancia para mi fic, bueno agradezco los comentarios que hicieron en el segundo capitulo los aprecio mucho; antes de terminar tengo que admitir que este capitulo me costo más de lo que creí simplemente creo que he perdí la esencia de los diálogos de los personajes y mi ambientación no es muy buena, por lo que entiendo que surjan criticas por este capitulo; sin mas que decir les agradesco las lecturas. Felices Fiestas Nos veremos dentro de poco  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3: EXPERIENCIA

Sonidos de pasos cada vez más cercanos, el subordinado de Ikari Gendō, se ve sorprendido por la llegada del Tercer elegido a los pasillos cercanos de la oficina del Comandante, nunca pudo entrever que joven llegara tan lejos con el poco tiempo que lleva en las instalaciones de NERV

-oh, Ikari-kun, me sorprende verte cerca, planeas hablar con tu padre ¿no es así? – intentando serenidad en su palabras la mano derecha de Gendō;

-Buenas Tardes – haciendo una reverencia el joven de ojos azul acero, continuando expresa una frase que tomo desprevenido al Vice-Comandante de Nerv

-En realidad deseaba contar con su ayuda Vice-Comandante, es referido al desempeño en las operaciones que tomare como piloto de la Unidad 01, quiero realizar una solicitud

Fuyutsuki Kōzō, intento por todo medio no mostrar su exaltación por el pedido de joven, medito acerca el férreo compromiso que tenía con la aniquilación de los ángeles con lo mostrado en la batalla contra Sachiel o acaso era algo más, de cierta forma la actitud del piloto era al menos intrigante.

-De acuerdo Ikari-kun, hare lo que este a mi alcance, tendrás noticias dentro de poco

-Gracias Vice-Comandante – haciendo una reverencia el joven se retira.

_(Gracias por acompañar a un viejo con su pasatiempo, como veras yo también soy algo tímido. Necesitaba una excusa para hablar contigo ¿Recuerdas a tu madre? – No, yo era muy niño… - Ella ahora es el sistema de control del Eva Unidad 01… Es fácil destruir el mundo sin embargo, reconstruirlo no es tan simple. El mundo carece de reversibilidad, al igual que el tiempo, al igual que los corazones de la gente. Por eso Ikari está sacrificando lo que tiene… Incluso su propia alma. Solo quería contarte un poco de la verdad y de tu padre)_

-Al menos él fue más sensato que mi padre, ¿no es así oka-san? – hablando para sí mismo el piloto de la Unidad 01

* * *

-Por órdenes de la comandancia general de Nerv, se me ha selecciona para cumplir con vuestra solicitud, soy el Capitán adscrito a NERV, William Phillips.

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver, dijo al oficial de seguridad que anteriormente escolto al piloto a su residencia

Sin inmutarse por las palabras del piloto prosiguió con un tono firme;

-Debido a su reciente trasferencia se han programado el inicio de actividades en tres días.

-Entiendo, entonces nos veremos en tres días Capitán Phillips – despidiéndose el Tercer Elegido

* * *

Han pasado 18 días desde el ataque del Tercer Ángel, en los ascensores del Geo-Front; la jefa de Ingeniería platica referente al desarrollo de la Unidad 01 en combate, hasta que la rubia entra en el tema del piloto, lo cual disgusta a la teniente coronel debido a los intentos fallidos por relacionarse con el joven piloto.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo le está yendo a Shinji-kun?

-El sistema de inteligencia ha reportado que los últimos quince días ha permanecido en los cuarteles generales, creo que solo ha ido a su departamento para dormir, no entiendo por qué no quiere ir a la escuela, debería intentar relajarse un poco y conocer algunos amigos… aooo – un ligero bostezo termina las palabras de la mujer de los cabellos morados

-¿Aun no lo sabes verdad? Deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo Misato – Le replica la rubia con ligero ceño en su expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le replica Katsuragi mezclando curiosidad e ira en sus palabras

-Al parecer Shinji-kun cree que no eres una persona de confianza, bueno no se puede esperar más de una mujer cuyo consuelo es la comida instantáneas y la cerveza, bueno de al menos de eso no lo culpo – Le dice burlonamente la Doctora Akagi.

-hoo ya basta Ritsuko me vas a decir de una buena vez que pasa – la ira llena todo su rostro e inmediatamente su rostro se encuentra rojo tras las insinuaciones de Ritsuko.

-Toma – dándole un folder con diversos documentos emitidos por el departamento de seguridad de Nerv.

-¿Qué es esto? – queriendo omitir menciona la lectura la mujer del colgante.

-Deberías saberlo después de todo los pilotos son parte de tu responsabilidad. – con un cierto de decepción le obliga a leer los documentos.

-Reporte 001-NERV- Dpto. Seguridad/08-2015; Instructor encargado Cap. Phillips Johnson, William; sujeto alférez Ikari Shinji, edad, estatura, peso bla bla bla, observaciones: Estado Físico: Desarrollo Muscular debajo del promedio, no presenta agresividad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posee atributos de análisis de campo avanzado; empezando instrucción en uso de cuchillo Predator N-14, SIG P226, Carabina M14, Rifle de Asalto M16, Arma de largo Alcance PSG1 y MP24. Implementando suministro de Fenogreco, AACR y Caseína.

-Bueno si buscabas una razón por que Shinji-kun no asistía a la escuela es por eso, al parecer se lo solicitud directamente al Vice Comandante, para él realmente no existes Misato – Volviendo a atacar la jefa de ingeniería a su compañera.

-No puede ser sea a enlistado a JGSDF, como es que puedo ocurrir Nerv es independiente de las Fuerzas armadas – el enojo vuelve a la cara, cada vez más profundo un rubor se fusiona con el ceño fruncido de la jefa de operaciones.

-Bueno todo comenzó con un simple entrenamiento, pero al parecer a la UN le agrado el compromiso del joven piloto y le otorgaron el grado a Shinji-kun, bueno me gustaría creer totalmente al parecer la UN ni el gobierno de Japón, están de acuerdo que el Comandante posea la administración total de los evangelion y de los pilotos. – La explicación no es del agrado de Ritsuko, pero se ve obligada debido a la ingenuidad de Misato.

-Esto no me gusta, ¿Cómo fueron las reacciones del comandante y de Shinji-kun?

-Bueno el comandante no se pudo negar, no ha pasado un mes desde que Ministerio de Defensa, le entrego el uso de operaciones contra los ángeles, por otra parte Shinji-kun no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptarlo.

-No pensé que Shinji-kun se comportara así- manifestando dubitativamente la mujer de los ojos oscuros.

-No creo que sea eso, al parecer Shinji-kun sabia las consecuencias de enlistarse en la JGSDF, por lo que veo no se lleva bien con su padre y lo está manifestando abiertamente, realmente en un joven impetuoso – le replicar la jefa de ingeniería.

-Bueno al menos esta situación me da una idea, bueno nos vemos Ritsuko- despidiéndose la mujer del colgante con una expresión más alegre, dejando a su compañera con la incertidumbre latente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el campo de Tiro de Nerv.

_(Sonido de disparo)_

-No está mal para un primer tiro un poco más y le hubieras dado en centro.

-Tch- el sonido de los dientes de Shinji manifiesta su incomodidad- Pero no fu en el centro dirigiéndose a su instructor.

-No deberías ser exigente contigo mismo, no es nada fácil dar en el objetivo a mil metros con el MP24, esto debería ayudarte; durante el disparo contén la respiración de esta manera el proyectil no variara mucho en el blanco, inténtalo.

_(Sonido de disparo)_

-Increíble es la primera vez que veo que un principiante logra llegar al centro en segundo disparo. Vuelve a intentarlo

_(Sonido de disparo)_

-Al parecer no fue suerte, volviste a dar en el centro ahora intentaremos con 1250 metros, ese es el límite de esta arma, tendremos que usar el PS6… - el oficial es interrumpido por la entrada de la teniente coronel e inmediatamente la saluda poniendo su mano en la frente.

La mujer le responde de igual manera al oficial de seguridad, luego le entrega una carpeta diciéndole, necesito hablar en privado con el alférez Ikari; al escuchar estas palabras el hombre vestido de negro se retira.

Ahora dirigiéndose al joven;

-Disculpa por interrumpir tu entrenamiento Shinji-Kun, a partir de mañana tendrás que ir a la escuela.

-pero –intentando responder a la mujer del colgante no obstante esta vuelve a interrumpirlo.

-Es una orden, soy tu oficial superior, desacátala y podré quitarte tus privilegios e incluso confinarte a prisión según lo estipulado en el artículo, artículo, artículo.

-No creo que pueda encarcelar al único piloto operativo – dirigiendo directamente su mirada a los ojos de la mujer.

-(_Este chico comienza a ser un dolor de cabeza _– entona en su pensamientos la mujer de colgante), intentando esquivar la última afirmación del piloto, esta decisión es final y ha sido aceptada por el comandante. – sus últimas palabras tienen ferocidad y se acercan a un grito

-Entiendo – le dice piloto al percatarse de la creciente furia de la mujer.

-Eso es todo- dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de retirarse vuelve a dirigirse al joven, esta vez su voz denota preocupación y calma.

-Shinji-kun… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El joven levanta la ceja demostrando desconocimiento a la pregunta de teniente coronel

-¿Por qué tomaste este entrenamiento? – vuelve a insistir la mujer

Shinji mirando el techo le responde con tranquilidad –Pilotando el EVA puedo salvar a las personas, no quiero depender de la suerte.

Misato que sorprendido por la resolución del Piloto

-Entiendo-le responde la mujer de cabello purpura con una sonrisa que llena su rostro pasando a retirarse.

* * *

En la oficina del Comandante

-Ikari esta vez no puedes dejar de sorprenderte por las acciones del Piloto – manteniendo un tono calmado, Fuyutsuki Kōzō

-No es necesario preocuparse - Ikari Gendō demuestra esta vez confianza – Las acciones de Katsuragi nos dan la balanza a nuestro favor

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO.

* * *

**Me olvide de decirlo antes el cuarto capitulo saldrá el día 04 de Enero**


	5. Capítulo 4: DETERMINACION

**Hola amigos , lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, asimismo tengo que agradecer a batu por la critica, tenias mucha razón hay muchos errores de semántica en los capítulos anteriores (tendré que usar un lector beta jejeje), intentare corregirlos en el transcurso de la semana, sobre la denominación de la madre/padre en japones investigue un poco y si es aceptable el uso que he hecho, antes de retirarme agradezco ademas a Roy4 y dakira.93 por los ánimos de sus Reviews, y si esta vez si es lo ultimo como algunos han visto estoy creando una nueva historia para practicar la ambientación de los fics, por lo que publicare cada quince días los capítulos de esta historia. Próximo capitulo 18 de Enero**.

* * *

Capítulo 4: DETERMINACION

Tras la salida de la Tte. Cnel. Katsuragi, el joven piloto mira el cielo artificial del Geo-Front, meditando acerca de su reciente resolución.

-Con que no depender de la suerte – se dice para sí mismo contemplando los alrededores del campo de tiro; en los recuerdo de su vida pasada sabia lo cobarde que fue en la batalla con los ángeles, sus victorias sobre los descendientes de Adam tenían un alto costo, su cabeza llena de recuerdos emprende su angustia – con el cuarto Ángel herí a hermana de Touji –al recordar a la niña no pudo evitar ver el rostro de Sakura Suzuhara en su mente cuando despertó en WILLE - y solo pude derrotarlo en el modo berserker, al menos ya pude evitar eso; con el quinto Misato se molestó mucho, al menos con el no tuve muchos problemas en la batalla – su expresión está llena de sarcasmo tratando de mentirse sobre el incidente que tuvo con Touji y Kensuke a bordo de la Unidad 01 , el sexto – se detiene al reconocer el dolor que había causado el ataque del ángel en su pecho – el sexto me causo gran dolor y también a Ayanami, mi padre me uso cuando enfrente al noveno y lastime a Asuka; el decimo – un puño yace en su mano al recordar el tercer impacto; tengo que usar mi propio poder para enfrentarlos, no puedo depender del EVA – sus palabras son interrumpidas por la llegada de su entrenador.

-Alférez Ikari, podemos seguir con la práctica o deseas suspenderla. – el agente de negro ve la expresión de enojo del joven, intuye que el encuentro con la Jefa de Operaciones no ha sido nada agradable

-No hay problemas sigamos con la práctica de tiro – menciona directamente el piloto intentado olvidar sus recientes pensamientos

-Bueno prosigamos con la PSG1, esta tiene un mayor retroceso cuidado con tu hombro.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela designada al Piloto.

-Bueno, hoy se unirá un nuevo compañero, por favor Preséntate

-Soy Ikari Shinji será un gusto estudiar a su lado – tras terminar sus palabras muchos murmullos se escuchan en el aula tras observar la entrada del joven

Un chico de lentes redondos golpea a su compañero vestido de jersey deportivo; no crees que es muy sospecho.

-¿De qué hablas Kensuke? – le pregunta tras la intriga de su compañero.

-La semana pasada se retiraron Sora-chan y Hiroshi-kun, con ellos ya son siete; ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio vendría a Tokio-3 tras el último alboroto, nos obligaron a ir a los refugios recuerdas?, ¿a no ser que esté involucrado en eso? – la última frase es pronunciada muy lentamente, el mismo chico es incrédulo sobre lo que dice.

Touji, intenta no seguirle la corriente a su amigo, pero sabe que detrás de todo esto hay algo muy sospechoso; además ahora se encuentra mirando el rostro de la representante de clases el cual está un poco rojizo al hablar con el estudiante transferido explicándole notas referidas a la escuela, al mismo tiempo logra escuchar una conversación entre dientes de dos chicas.

-Mira Hikari esta roja. – habla una joven de cabello negro y corto

-Si se está comenzado a avergonzar. – le responde su compañera

-Vaya que suerte tiene. – mirando fijamente a su nuevo compañero

La conversación acaba con un suspiro coordinado de las jóvenes al ver al fornido joven de los ojos azul acero

* * *

En la oficina de la Jefa de Ingeniería, dos semanas después

-¿y cuáles son las nuevas noticias de nuestro piloto, ya logra confiar en ti? – le dice pícaramente la rubia al saber de la fría relación entre el piloto y la mujer del colgante.

-Al parecer no hay muchos cambios; sale de la escuela y se dirige a su entrenamiento lo único que cambia en su rutina es cuando le programas prueba de sincronización – le responde desinteresadamente la mujer – sobre lo que obtuve de inteligencia el negó que fuera el piloto de la Unidad 01, se relaciona con sus compañeros de clases, pero no se profundiza a más que un compañerismo superficial, parece que no quiere tener amigos.

-Parece que tu plan no dio resultados, Misato – dice la Doctora Akagi sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador. – El piloto es maduro para su edad y solo se centra en la batalla con los ángeles, pero eso te molesta.

-Debería comportarse más como un niño – la mujer de cabello purpura gruñe sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Días después en la azotea de la nueva escuela, el joven está mirando fijamente el cielo, sus pensamientos están centrados en el acontecimiento que esta por suceder.

-Parece que ya es hora, esta vez no dejare que se me escape de las manos. – Dice el joven varón para sí mismo.

De pronto se ve interrumpido por una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos color rojo sangre, no era la primera vez que la veía, ya sea en Nerv o en la escuela; estaba al tanto de su existencia, sin embargo no tenía intención alguna de dirigirle algunas palabras, al ver que se disponía a hablar el muchacho se levantó.

-Un llamado de emergencia… voy a adelantarme – sus voz carece de alguna expresión y posteriormente se retira presurosamente

* * *

Centro de Operaciones de Nerv

-… análisis de patrón azul. No hay dudas es el quinto ángel – mirando fijamente a la mujer del colgante.

-¡Todo el personal, estaciones de batalla de nivel 1!

-Entendido, preparando misiles tierra-aire

-Tokio-3 está ingresando a configuración de combate

* * *

En los refugios de la ciudad fortaleza

-Están pasado eso de nuevo – mientras intenta mover la antena d su cámara, el chico de los lentes redondos esta decepcionado

-¿otra vez esas letras? – con los pies estirados Touji mira de reojo la cámara de su amigo.

-Suspendieron las noticias – mostrándole la cámara de nuevo a su amigo mientras observa al lado opuesto – no quieren mostrarnos nada a los civiles, ni siquiera un gran evento como este.

* * *

En el centro de operaciones el piloto Ikari ese encuentra listo en el entry-plug de la Unidad 01

-_Debo evitar esa montaña _– en sus pensamientos el joven ultima los detalles para la batalla contra el ángel.

-Shinji-kun ¿estás listo para salir? – le pregunta lo más tranquilamente posible la jefe de operaciones.

-Si – Responde el Piloto sin vacilar

-Bien – ahora la rubia le explica el plan de combate al piloto – Neutraliza el AT – Field del enemigo y luego dispara una ráfaga desde el cañón Gatling, igual que en los entrenamientos. Estarás bien.

-Entendido.

-¡Lanzamiento! – ordena la jefa de operaciones

_(Lanzamiento de la Unidad 01)_

-lo haremos según los planes, ¿de acuerdo Shinji-kun? – vuelve a mencionar la mujer de cabello purpura.

-Si – se limita a contestar el piloto

De pronto el joven dispara una pequeña ráfaga al centro del Ángel color rojo, ni bien acaba de disparar gira hacia su derecha y ahora agachado vuelve a disparar contra el objetivo, al terminar ve los látigos del quinto que se han desplegado de sus brazos, a continuación da un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque e increíblemente tira su arma contra el ángel el cual responde cortándola con sus apéndices.

-El tiro su arma – el teniente Aoba, no puede creer lo que ve; la inesperada acción del piloto no solo lo sorprende a él sino también a las demás personas en el centro de mando

-Shinji-Kun, ¿Por qué arrojaste el arma? – intentando buscar una explicación en el piloto.

-Es muy pesada me resta movilidad, puedes hacer algo con los edificios me están estorbando – casi gritando el piloto molesto al tratar de hablar y esquivar las andanas del enemigo.

La Tte. Cnel. Se queda pasmada tras la evaluación del piloto sobre la batalla, al reaccionar se dirige los operadores – almacenen los bloques del b-6 al c-12 – ahora dirigiéndose al piloto te enviaremos un rifle de repuesto.

Los edificios comienzan a adentrarse en el suelo simultáneamente el bloque con el arma sale a superficie.

-_Maldición porque tenía que salir hacia es dirección _– el piloto recuerda que el ángel lo envió en los aires hacia montaña donde estaban sus compañeros de clase.

-Necesito fuego de cobertura – el piloto se dirige al puesto de mando raudamente.

-Está bien, que las armas disparen al ángel – vuelve a gritar Misato en el puesto de mando

-El piloto se dirige hacia el rifle de repuesto – Narra Hyuga sobre el avance del joven, empero queda en silencio al ver la reciente operación del piloto - … increíble es un salto de 200 metros.

Shinji había utilizado el bloque del arma para dar un salto y arremeter contra el hijo de Adam desde el aire, en respuesta el enemigo logro alcanzar el cordón umbilical del Mark-01, ya en la caída libre el piloto dispone del cuchillo progresivo del hombro del evangelion, al tener contacto con el campo AT, logra destruirlo se dirige inmediatamente al ángel logrando cercenar el cráneo y terminando el corte justo por encima del núcleo, tras la herida el Ángel comienza atacar aleatoriamente alrededor suyo, pese a eso la unidad 01 logra esquivar las frenéticas acciones de su enemigo.

-Tch, pensé que eso sería suficiente – el piloto se dirige nuevamente al bloque del arma, obteniéndola y acercándose presurosamente hacia el Ángel zigzagueando, disparado cortas ráfagas en su recorrido, ya estando en el punto muerto del alcance de los látigos, dispara a quemarropa al núcleo del Ángel, vaciando el cartucho hasta romperlo, fugazmente se aleja de su objetivo evitando la explosión.

-Objetivo neutralizado – afirma el piloto en cuyos pies corre los residuos líquidos del objetivo destruido.

En el centro de mando había un silencio absoluto, las últimas palabras fueron de la operadora haciendo entrever el corte del suministro de energía de la Unidad 01, más de uno tenía el maxilar inferior apartado del superior, todos mirando la pantalla principal y ninguno había espero el desempeño del piloto.

-Cla… claro dirige la unidad 01 a la plataforma de recuperación – decía la rubia intentado reaccionar a las últimas palabras del piloto.

En cambio su compañera aún estaba atónita por el trascurso de la batalla y pensaba sobre lo absurda que había sido su ayuda para el piloto, en esos momentos el comandante y su mano derecha se retiraron del centro de operaciones sin emitir alguna palabra, después de esto la mujer de cabello morado, se retiraba hacia las duchas de los pilotos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUARTO


	6. Capítulo 5: SOLEDAD

**nos volvemos a ver después de unas vacaciones improvisadas. Les presento el ultimo capitulo referente a You Are (NOT) Alone. Agradezco los comentarios de frankeiko, LSERR, bustercall y Roy4, algo mas que decir el blog con las instrucciones sobre este fandom se encuentran en mi blog ( .com) si tienen tiempo denle una ojeada. Me despido diciendo que el proximo episodio se publica el 2 de febrero. Gracias por su Lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: SOLEDAD

La lluvia se cierne sobre Tokyo-3, en una de las montañas circundantes varios agentes de Nerv se encuentran en una persecución originada por la curiosidad de dos jóvenes.

-Te dije que causaríamos problemas, vamos apresúrate no quiero saber que nos harán – mientras corre a toda prisa

-espérame un poco, vamos no puedo correr tan rápido. – sus respiración es muy pesada y aduras penas puede seguirle el paso a su amigo

-Nos volvieron a ver vamos levántate – se dice al joven que recientemente había caído en el lodo.

* * *

En los Baños designados para los pilotos

El joven se encuentra en la ducha retirando los restos de LCL de su cuerpo, en la ducha medita sobre su reciente batalla.

-_Parece que subestime al Ángel, no todo salió de acuerdo a lo que había planeado_ – su puño golpea la pared del baño – _tengo que ser más precavido, por lo menos evité el problema de Touji y Kensuke; y no tendré que escuchar a Misato_ – el Joven se dispone a cambiarse, ya habiendo casi terminado su tarea retira la toalla de su cuello con intención de ponerse el polo azul noche; su acción se ve interrumpida por la llegada de la mujer del colgante.

-Lo siento Shinji-kun pensé que ya habías terminado – Tras estas palabras el piloto inmediatamente termina de ponerse el polo, seguido de esto la mujer se sienta en la banca roja señalándole al piloto para que hagas lo mismo, sin embargo el piloto se para al frente de su superior en una posición firme, lo cual enoja sutilmente a la mujer, después de aceptar la intención del piloto, deja salir un breve suspiro habiendo admitido nuevamente sus fracasos al relacionarse con el chico.

-Parece hemos puesto un gran carga en tus hombros - la mirada de la mujer yace en el suelo específicamente en los pies descalzos de joven, este por su parte no se inmuta de igual manera no replica las palabras de su acompañante.

Prosiguiendo la mujer tras evidente silencio del joven –Debes pensar que no soy una persona de confianza, después de todo no he sido de ayuda en la batalla, sabes tienes a todos muy impresionados en el centro de operaciones – la mujer intenta apaciguar la tristeza de sus palabras, lo cual es consiente el de los ojos azul acero

-_Parece que estoy siendo muy duro contigo Misato_ – formula en sus pensamientos al ver la cabeza agachada de la mujer, siguiendo a esto mira al techo de la habitación haciéndole una seña con la mano a la mujer apuntado la banca donde se encuentra sentada

-¿Puedo Katsuragi-san? – pregunta amablemente el joven a la mujer, ella reacciona a la solicitud del joven con una pequeña sonrisa tras la pequeña apertura en el carácter del piloto

-Sí, claro – tras esto el joven se sienta al lado de su superior, pero a una cierta distancia evitando el contacto físico con la mujer, luego se dispone a colocarse el calzado y tomar un poco de la bebida que se encontraba en el asiento, tras una pequeña pausa intenta dirigirse hacia la mujer de cabello purpura. Sin embargo sus palabras no logran salir de sus labios y el silencio se extiende por la habitación – No creo que sea cierto lo que dices Katsuragi-san, si no me hubieses cubierto no podría haber roto el escudo AT; además sé que tendré tu ayuda siempre que la necesite, es algo que doy por hecho. – su rostro se dirige inmediatamente a los ojos de piloto, la sonrisa de la mujer es más amplia al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven, ahora le habla nuevamente al muchacho con un tono más alegre.

-Gracias Shinji-kun, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Supongo que bien – el piloto muestra una pequeña sonrisa respondiéndole a la mujer.

-Deberías hacer más amigos – desprendiéndose del último signo de tensión, la mujer se para y comienza a caminar hacia la salida – la soledad nunca es una buena compañera, por cierto seguridad ha capturado a dos merodeadores, al parecer habían grabado la batalla, no sé cómo esos niños pudieron escapar del refugio, de verdad tienes compañeros únicos.

Una pequeña risa escapa del rostro del primer elegido – gracias por decírmelo Katsuragi-san, casi se me olvidaba podías decirle al Capitán Phillips que no iré al entrenamiento de hoy prefiero descansar.

-Créeme el también quisiera evitar entrenarte hoy – ante la vista incrédula del piloto la mujer prosigue – para él tampoco fue un buen día sabes, termino lleno de lodo – la expresión del piloto aún se encuentra en confusión – tuvo que perseguir a dos estudiantes por la ladera de una montaña en plena lluvia – seguido de esto el piloto comenzó a emprender una risa un poco más fuerte que la anterior, con lo cual la mujer lo acompaño, después de haber culminado la expresión de alegría la mujer se despide.

-Nos veremos pronto Shinji-kun – la expresión de la mujer es relajada tras haber tenido un primer contacto ameno con el piloto.

-Si Katsuragi-san – mientras se dispone a secarse el cabello el joven piloto.

Los primeros pensamientos del joven vuelven a resurgir tras la interrupción de la mujer del colgante – _se acerca lo más complicado tendré que hacer algunos cambios, aún debe estar ocupada, será mejor que espere un tiempo, después de todo su ayuda es importante._

* * *

En la Oficina del Comandante

El desempeño de tu hijo es admirable, Ikari – le dice despreocupadamente el Vice-Comandante de Nerv mientras observa un libro de jugadas de Shogi, - aunque parece que es demasiado para ti, no esperabas que tenga esa valentía, tal vez solo quiere enorgullecerte, pero aun así su desempeño es una espina clavada en tu costado.

-todo sigue de acuerdo al plan – la rabia de Gendō puede ser percibida fácilmente en sus facciones – Ahora necesitamos que él y Rei se acerquen.

-Esperemos que es eso te resulte Ikari – el segundo al mando de Nerv intuye que las acciones del tercer elegido se escapan del control de su padre, el carácter de su superior es cada vez más furioso, la ira se demuestra fácilmente en sus ojos, el trabajo más de diez años se viene abajo solo por las decisiones de un joven de catorce años.

* * *

Los últimos cinco días de Shinji, solo habían sido parte de la rutina tras la escuela, pruebas de sincronización y de ello el entrenamiento, lo más resaltante fue quizá la inasistencia de Touji y Kensuke por tres días después del incidente, lo cuales se portaban de manera diferente en la escuela tal como un ratón sabe que se encuentra en la mira de un halcón, su miedo era visible y su comportamiento era totalmente tranquilo, intentando no llamar la atención, de cualquier persona – _al parecer sabe que es tan siendo vigilados_ – una pequeña sonrisa escapo del tercer elegido cuando esta frase paso por su pensamiento, por otra parte pudo observar el proceso de recuperación de Ayanami se encontraba en sus últimos días, ahora solo portaba un pequeño parche en uno de sus ojos rojos

Ayanami Rei, la primera candidata seleccionada del Informe Marduk. El primer Niño. En otras palabras La operadora exclusiva del prototipo de Evangelion, la unidad 00. Su historia personal totalmente en blanco. Completamente eliminada – la rubia se sumerge en su explicación, tras la inminente prueba de activación de la unidad doble 00; su motivo es intentar despertar la curiosidad del joven de los ojos azul acero, sobre la relación entre su padre y Rei con lo cual prosigue a señalarle lo acontecido en la primero activación del evangelion blanco.

Shinji por otro lado se encuentra con los ojos cerrados mientras se realiza su prueba de sincronización, ignorando las palabras de la jefa de ingeniería

_Aquí comienza el verdadero cambio; la salvación depende de este momento ¿no es así oka-san?_

Entendido. La Prueba de sincronización de rutina, programa 508, está completa. Buen trabajo Shinji-kun – habla por el intercomunicador Maya.

Tras la salida del baño Shinji-kun se dirige con dirección al departamento de seguridad, pero es intersectado por Ritsuko en el ascensor, esta a su vez observa como el piloto oprime un botón distinto al de las jaulas del evangelion.

-No veras la prueba de activación de la Unidad 00 – pregunto con cierta frialdad.

-Tengo entrenamiento – dijo el tercer elegido con cierta monotonía, sin embargo se volvió dirigir a la mujer esta vez mirándola a los ojos – pensé que estabas en la sala de control

La afirmación del joven tomo desprevenida a la mujer, intentando ocultar el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en ascensor le replico – tuve que ir por algunos documentos.

Hubiese sido más conveniente que Ibuki-san se haga cargo de eso; en fin Ritsuko-san me gustaría poder hablar con usted, ¿estará libre mañana a esta hora? – modalmente le pregunta a la rubia.

Está bien Shinji-kun – puedes ir a mi oficina si deseas – el nerviosismo se apodera de la jefa de ingeniería, había fallado al tratar de persuadir al joven a presenciar la activación de la Unidad 00 y sobre todo se encontraba sometida a su observación pero su intriga estaba en su petición después de todo ignoraba el motivo de la misma.

_(Ascensor abriéndose)_

Este es mi piso, nos vemos mañana Ritsuko-san – despidiéndose cortésmente el tercer elegido; la mujer en cambio se limitó a asentir.

_Por cuanto tiempo serás el juguete de mi padre _– meditaba el joven de cabello oscuro en su ojos existía una rabia insaciable.

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Entonces quieres saber más del cuchillo progresivo – la rubia observa intrigantemente al piloto de la unidad 01, escondiendo su sorpresa a través del puente de sus anteojos, en respuesta el joven cortésmente afirma con un gesto – el cuchillo progresivo Funciona con partículas que vibran en una frecuencia alta y permiten que la hoja corte un objeto en un nivel molecular, es decir logra dividir enlaces atómicos sin producir una reacción a nivel nuclear.

-Entiendo funcionamiento, pero realmente quiero saber si se puede utilizar como arma principal de los evangelion – la mujer se deriva en el pensamiento ante la sugerencia implícita del piloto

-Es una buena idea Shinji-kun, sin embargo un aumento en la dimensión de la hoja implica la necesidad de un suministro mayor de energía; e incluso el desarrollo e investigación de cuchillo progresivo ha sido interrumpida para el proyecto EVA.

-No se podría usar el campo AT del Evangelion – las palabras de piloto estremecen el cerebro de la mujer, una idea tan simple podía dar solución a problemas que causaban noches sin sueño a la jefa de ingeniería – del tal manera se cumpliría la investigación del EVA y la creación de nuevo armamento – prosiguió el piloto.

-Está bien Shinji-kun, intentare pensar en algo sobre el desarrollo del cuchillo progresivo, por cierto puedes darle la nueva tarjeta de identificación a Ayanami; no la tomo después de la prueba de activación, también ten la tuya desde ahora esta serán las que te permitirán el acceso al geo-front

-De acuerdo – el joven toma la tarjeta con cierto desdén reconociendo el intento de su padre para acércalo a la primera elegida.

Al salir de la habitación pudo observar un destello color lavanda de la esquina de los pasadizos

* * *

El sol abrazador arremete contra Tokio-3, el reflejo de los edificios es fluctuante, Shinji se encuentra a las afueras, ya han pasado varios minutos desde que observa el portal de la casa de la primera elegida, su espera comienza a impacientarlo, hasta que por fin se da el momento de su salida.

-Ayanami-san, tengo tu tarjeta de identificación; la Doctora Akagi me pidió que te la entregase – tras poner la tarjeta negra en la manos de joven de ojos rojos comienza su marcha hacia NERV, a cada momento se aleja de la albina hasta que logran perder el contacto visual entre los dos. Shinji medita sobre su acción – _lo siento Rei no puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo, me gustaría volver a hablar contigo, pero este no es el momento_.

* * *

_Días después._

-Un octaedro gigante levita en las cercanías de Tokio-3, e inmediatamente los cuarteles de Nerv entran en Acción.

-Patrón Azul confirmado, Es un ángel.

-Sí, es el sexto ángel

-Si, preparen la unidad 01 para el ataque – el comandante Ikari fija el puente de sus lentes mientras entra en la sala de control

(…)

-El objetivo está en la zona del lago Ashi

-Eva 01, listo para el lanzamiento

-Lanzamiento

-Se ha detectado una reacción de energía en el objetivo

-¿Qué dijiste?

* * *

Dentro de la Unidad 01

_Esta vez no te será tan fácil, Misato-san cuento contigo –_ Los pensamientos del piloto se centran en el inminente ataque del Ángel, preparándose sobre de todo de evitar un daño igual que la primera vez que vio avisto a Ramiel, tras la salida de la superficie un haz de luz se encuentra, con EVA morado, - sal de Ahí – la mujer del colgante se está al borde de las lágrimas; tras el sonido de la voz, Shinji inmediatamente mueve los brazos repeliendo el golpe a su pecho.

-El índice de sincronización ha caído al 42%

-Desplieguen el blindaje de reparación

El Ángel comienza a cambiar de forma esta vez el espectro de su ataque es más amplio, el piloto a duras penas puede mantener la conciencia firme

-Suspendan intercepción. Inicien la retirada del EVA unidad 01 – Misato se encuentra totalmente desesperada su gritos llenan la sala de control

-No podemos la catapulta se derritió esta inestable

-¿Y el campo AT?

-Esta expandido el piloto está tratando de contener el ataque

El indicador de salud del piloto está en rojo, poco a poco los brazos de la unidad comienzan a rendirse en tarea de proteger el tórax, el piloto ahoga sus gritos de dolor, mientras su mira llena de odio no se aparte del sexto Ángel.

-¡Aborten la operación! ¡Pongan en máxima prioridad la seguridad del piloto! ¡lleven una eyección de emergencia del plug! – la teniente coronel intenta cualquier medio para justificar la reciente confianza que el Ikari menor deposito en ella.

-Sera inútil – las palabras del padre de Shinji, se sientan como un peso en el estómago de la mujer de cabello lavanda

-Si sacamos al piloto el campo AT del Eva Colapsara completamente, solo empeorara las cosas.

-Pero…

-Kat … Katsuragi-san ya no podre sopórtalo más – la voz desquebrajada del piloto se escuchan en toda la base

-¡Inicien recuperación de emergencia!, ¡hagan estallar los cerrojos explosivos! – las palabras del piloto hicieron reaccionar a la jefa de operaciones.

-El objetivo ha cesado su ataque

-¡Unidad 01 Recuperada! ¡Enviándola a la jaula 99!

-¡Equipo de rescate, manténgase en espera!

-¡La máxima prioridad es enfriar el LCL dentro del plug!

-¡Piloto Confirmado!. Su ritmo cardiaco es normal, pero se encuentra inconsciente

-Eyecten el plug por la fuerza

(…)

* * *

-En este momento el objetivo nos está invadiendo desde afuera

-Está taladrando hacia el geo-front

-(…)

-¿Deberíamos izar la bandera blanca?

-Tal vez pero antes me gustaría intentar una cosita, la división de inteligencia debería estar al tanto del arma secreta de la Fuerza de Autodefensa estratégica de Japón (…)

-Requintaste el prototipo de cañón de positrones de alto rendimiento de la Fuerza de Autodefensa de Japón (…) y ha sido modificado para que un EVA lo dispare, la ONU le pareció bien e incluso el Ministro de Asuntos Interiores no opuso resistencia alguna, después de todo casi pierden a su piloto – las palabras de la rubia no le agradan a la mujer del colgante disparándole lo siguiente.

-Yo sé que Shinji lo lograra.

(…)

* * *

Los parpados del joven de cabello oscuro comienzan a abrirse tras la luz destellante del sol pasado las cuatros horas del mediodía.

-¿Ayanami?

-Estoy aquí para hablarte del programa de la operación Yashima que comenzara mañana a la media noche. Los pilotos Ikari y Ayanami deben reportase en el terminal 2 a las 19:30 (…) tu comida.

-Gracias Ayanami, saldré en unos momentos – una pequeña sonrisa acompaña la mirada firme del piloto a la joven de cabello azul plateado y con esto sale de la habitación

-Bueno será mejor que me ponga en marcha, tiene que ser al primer disparo, estoy preparado se dice el piloto a si mismo.

* * *

-Shinji-kun no esperaba verte tan pronto, aún faltan dos horas para el encuentro program – la mujer logra advertir las vendas en los antebrazos del piloto – lo siento Shinji-kun no pude ayudarte – su expresión es triste y la decepción se plasma en su rostro

-No creo que sea así, gracias a ti podemos derrotar al Ángel – la voz del piloto es firme y denota determinación - será mejor que estemos en nuestras posiciones, esta vez no me lograra atacar – cierra su puño en alto mostrado el ansia por atacar al ángel

* * *

Media Noche

Las luces comienzan a apagarse en todo Japón, el piloto después de ponerse el suit se dirige directamente a la cabina del EVA 01, en cambio la primera elegida se encuentra en las escalares al costado de la unidad prototipo, contemplando las estrellas.

-Es hora

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Shinji-kun eres nuestra esperanza

-Gracias Katsuragi-san – cortando las palabras de la mujer, el piloto muestra su cortesía

-Inicien la operación Yashima – la mujer arremete con tono fuerte a los operadores

(…)

-inicien fuego

El ángel comienza a modificar su forma respondiendo al ataque de las armas de NERV, las batería de misiles, la torretas de tanques comienzan a ser destruidas

(…)

-¿Estado del piloto? – la jefa de ingeniería, pregunta a los operadores

-Sus latidos son lentos, el piloto contiene la respiración

-Acaso son nervios – La intriga domina a la rubia

-No es así, él sabe lo que hace – La mujer de cabello lavanda sabe conoce sobre el inusual comportamiento de Shinji

-10,9, …,3,2,1

-¡Fuego! – La energía viaja rápidamente al conducto principal de la nueva arma del EVA, un haz de luz brillante se dirige al centro del ángel, el cual grita de dolor en sus paredes cristalinas se observa que su núcleo ha explosionado dentro de su cuerpo, lo cual es seguido de una gran hemorragia que cubre los bosques adyacentes, hasta caer partido en dos.

-Objetivo destruido – el puesto móvil de comando estalla en furor tras el éxito de la operación

-Bien hecho Shinji-kun – la mujer ignora el bullicio de su alrededor para dirigirse al piloto

-Finalmente, un arma que funciona; podría acostumbrarme a esto Misato-san

* * *

Un joven desnudo se encuentra frente a un gigante color blanco en la oscuridad del espacio

-_Tercero parece que esta vez dominas tus acciones, haz cambiado mucho. Deseo verte de nuevo Ikari Shinji-kun_

_FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO._


End file.
